Your A Father To Me
by AlleyAutobot12
Summary: A Vector PrimexChild!Reader Insert. This is for the character Vector Prime, who I grew up around when I watches Transformers Cybertron, so this is for him. Hope you enjoy!


It was on that fateful night when you met the time-traveling Autobot. You were sleeping, dreaming of peaceful dreams when the thought of your dad came to your mind.. Realizing how much you missed him after he was killed during his line of duty. He was part of the Marine Corps when he and his crew were attacked suddenly by enemy forces, and he was shot in the head.

You were (f/n) (l/n), his little angel who had to attend your own father's funeral, a bit confused as to what had happened as people hugged your mother and you, telling you how sorry they were for you, but you never understood. You couldn't accept the fact that your daddy was gone. As you dreamt, you suddenly ended up in Space somehow, looking around.

"Huh, I-I'm in space?" You asked curiously, looking around your general area. You heard a light chuckle, turning around as the next sight you saw left your breathless. You saw a giant robot, ten to fifteen times your small size, who had purple eyes, which amazed you for your age, and had armor that looked ancient, yet so wonderful in your eyes.

"W-Who are you?" You asked curiously as you got closer to the bot, stopping not so far from him, still excited. The bot smiled, looking down at you, knowing about your curiosity by now. "I am Vector Prime young one... Tell me, are you (f/n)?" He asked curiously as your jaw dropped.

'H-He knows my name! Pure awesomeness!' You say to yourself as you nod quickly. "Yeah, that's me. The one and only (f/n)." You say, laughing a bit before stopping your laughter, looking back up at him. "How do you know me anyways Vector Prime?" You asked curiously as he gave you a gentle smile, then you remember something. That was the same smile your dad always gave you whenever he was excited to see you when he came home.

"Young one, I've lived for eons and I watches the Earth grow from the minute it was born.. A human like you fascinated me. You stand up for your friends and family, but can't admit to things."

He merely explained, seeing you couldn't understand much, but he expected that. You were only ten years old. You were still a child. "Really.. So, that is why you came to my dream? To tell me that you've watched me since my birth?" You asked, messing with your (h/l) (h/c) bangs, seeing him chuckle once more.

"Not just that young (Name.)... After your father's death, I watched you grieve for your father and came to give you a message.. You are not alone. I will always be here for you." He tells you, seeing the bright smile that overcame your face.

"Really, just like daddy did?!" You asked a bit excitedly as tears filled your eyes. The time-travel bot nodded, his hand gently resting in front of you as you got on, smiling as he brought you up to his shoulder, placing you on it.

"Yes (Name.). Just like your father, I will be there to guide you in your times of need. When your mother cannot talk to you, just call for me, and I will be there, no matter what."

He says as you smiled more in excitement and anticipation. To you, he felt like a father already, hugging the side of his dark purple helm. You saw the smile he gave as you sat yourself up.

"So Vector... How long have you been alive for?" You asked with curiosity as he let out a light chuckle. "For as long as Earth and Time started itself young one.." He said as your mouth went wide as you stood up. "So you've been alive for millions and millions of years! That's awesome!" You say to him as he sighed.

"Though it may sound exciting (Name.), there are times when it can be lonely." The old bot says to you as you stop, feeling bad for him. Being that he has been here for many centuries, you felt bad for his loneliness, puffing your cheeks out.

"Well, you won't be lonely anymore! Cause I'll be here for you, until the day I die!" You say to him as he looked to you, hearing the enthusiasm in your voice as he smiled.

"(Name.), thank you.. Now, I must be off, and you must go back to sleep." He says, seeing your look of confusion. "But, were in a dream though.. How can I sleep if were dreaming?" You curiously asked as Vector gave one last chuckle. "Do not worry about that.. Besides, you have school tomorrow, and I believe it is your graduation." He tells you as you remember suddenly. Tomorrow was your fourth grade graduation ceremony as you nodded.

"Alright, you'll be there to watch, right?" You asked him as he looked at you one last time, nodding. "Yes young one.. I promise with my spark, now.. Let us let you sleep!" He says as you both suddenly glowed, then, the dreamed ended the next morning.

-Fourth Grade Graduation; You and Your Mother-

"Mommy, you came!" You said excitedly, having your (h/l) (h/c) in a ponytail as she smiled, hugging you. "Of course I did honey.. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Remember, I'm in the first row, fourth seat. Make sure to smile and wave for me!" She said, kissing your forehead as you nodded, smiling as she left you by yourself. After today, you would no longer be a fourth grader, no, after today, you were an official fifth grader.

You could see a small light not so far from the stage, going near it as a small silhouette appeared, and your smile grew brighter. You knew from the start who it was.

It was Vector Prime in the silhouette.

"Vector, you kept your promise!" You said cheerfully as he nodded, smiling himself. "I never break a promise (Name.). I would never start now." He said as you sat down, not caring if your gown got a bit dirty. "So, are you ready young one? You seem a bit scared." He says to you as you nodded your head a bit.

"Yeah... I'm scared that after this, I'll be in the fifth grade. Then that'll pass, and the next thing you know, I'll be in middle and high school! Time always goes by do quick!" You say to Vector as he nods. "Time stops for no one (Name.). It always goes at its own pace, remember that." He tells you as you nod.

"Up next to graduate is (f/n) (l/n)! Come on out (f/n)!" You heard your principal announce as you suddenly turned you head, sighing. "Oh man.. I'm up next, and I'm scared." You say as you turn your attention back to Vector, who was already gone.

'Guess he had to leave for something important.' You say as your friend Jessica came in, already holding her diploma as she saw you on the ground. "(Name.), come on! Your up next!" She said, helping you up as you walked with her, still thinking about Vector and where he went. Everyone saw you, smiling and whistling as your mother sighed in relief, recording you getting your diploma as you smiled, waving.

As you did, you suddenly looked towards the window, gasping in surprise. You could see Vector in full view, even though he was a silhouette still, you didn't care. You giggled and smiled, waving to him as he smiled, nodding to you as he felt proud. Your mother, principal and Jessica all wondered who you were waving too, since they couldn't see him and only you could. Jessica looked out the same window you were looking out, still not seeing him.

"(Name.), who are you waving to?" Jess asked you as you looked to her, smiling still. "I was waving to my daddy Jess." You say sweetly, looking back up before the final bell rang and everyone, including you, threw your graduation hats up into the air.

Not only did you pass the fourth grade and were about to have an excellent Summer, you had a new person to be with who would guide you. His name was Vector Prime, and to you, he was your father in your own eyes.


End file.
